Embers (may change to Residue)
by Evereno
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have created a wonderful life for themselves, but tragedy again hits their family as Willow their daughter loses her husband and their grandchildren must find their way as Panem faces a new threat as the Anniversary of the Mockingjay Rebellion approaches.
1. Chapter 1

Many characters and story are not owned by me, but Suzzanne Collins

Chapter 1

Darius "Haim" POV

A slight breeze sends a small chill through me as I am reminded of how unseasonable cool it is for a mid-spring morning in District 12. Though I had awakened before mom, ensuring I would get out of the house before she could question me. I had quickly and stealthily dressed, putting on my hunting jacket and grabbing my bow and sheath arrows as I left our home in Victor's Village and made my way to the meadow. I know mom will be bothered that I left without letting her know, but I needed this time to myself. I am just glad Prim did not alert mom, when she caught me sneaking out the back door.

The wind continues to blow, but I can't seem to move any further, as the sun begins to peer through the trees, I am on one knee, as if preparing for the perfect time to enter the woods, but I remain paralyzed. I have so many great memories here in the meadow and hunting in the woods with my mom…and…dad. I immediately brush back those memories not wanting my spirit to be diminished as the rest of my family. Every year, as all of Panem are preparing to honors the fallen of the Mockingjay Rebellion; our family is torn and sullen. My grandparents have always struggled during these times, but since my father's accident two years ago, mom has likewise fallen into the same dour mood. Maybe that is why I can't seem to enter the woods today, the anniversary of my father's death, when I could not save him.

I know mother does not blame me, but if I was stronger…or faster…or a healer, like my great-grandmother, Una, I would have been able to keep him alive. All at once the questions hit me, "why was I not quicker with my arrow? Why did father push me out of the way, I should be dead not him? Why?" At that moment, tears begin to fall and I am unable to stop them.

"Haim, it is okay," as I feel his arms wrapping around me.

Though startled, I know that calming voice anywhere and his reassuring hugs. "Grandpa, I miss him." I don't know how long I had been sitting there, but I am also shocked I could not hear him approach. Grandpa is not very quiet when he walks.

"I know," Peeta reply's and increases his embrace. "I know, but sitting out here is not going to change anything, but it will worry your mother."

"I need to be here…I-I don't want to…"

Cutting me off, Peeta just says "shhh, I know. We can sit here as long as you want, but when you are ready I will take you home." After so many years, my grandfather still has flowing blonde hair, and while his locks have thinned and you just see grey coming in, his hair is still robust. His piercing blue eyes that my grandmother say's melts her heart daily remain sparking as the light from the morning sun shimmers in them. He no longer has a limp, and unless you knew him over 15 years ago or was a friend, you would not know he has a prosthetic leg.

I nod, as I turn and bury my head in my grandfather's shoulder as he begins to rub my back.

We sit looking into the woods for almost 20 minutes, when my granddad asks, "Do you want to talk about it now?" I look at the man who has suffered and lost more than anyone I knew, other than maybe my grandmother, but all I could say is, "No, not right now."

After about an hour, Peeta and I walk back toward Victor's Village. "You know, you don't ever have to leave or run to meadow or woods when you are troubled, your grandmother and I will always be there for you," he tells me. Giving me his patented Peeta Mellark grin, "though I should not be surprised that you like your mother and grandmother seem to think running to the woods is always your first option or choice." At that, I could not help but smile back. "I think you may have a point, grandpa," I retort. He gives me a quick squeeze, "how about cheese buns when we get home?" he asks.

He always offers me cheese buns, which of course is my grandmother's and mom's favorite. I never have been able to let anyone know, I don't really care for them, but it is a family practice, so who am I to ever refuse.

"Absolutely," I exclaim. We walk back in silence, except for several chuckles between us.

As we walk through the door, of my home – my grandfather's home in Victor's Village, before he gave it to my mother and father on their wedding day – my mother is in the kitchen baking. Grandmother is sitting at the table just watching my mother and trying to entertain my sister, Prim, as she is playing 'real, not real.' To this day, I am not sure how a game used to bring my grandparents back together had become a family learning game we play. Upon our entering, my mother and Prim immediately heads towards the open door.

"I got him, he just needed some fresh air," Peeta calming shares. However, I can see the concern and dread in my mother, and boiling anger in my grandmother's eyes. While I knew my leaving this morning would bother my mother, I am surprised and uncertain by my grandmother's intensity.

"Haim, are you okay?" my mom asks. Like my grandfather, she too possesses those piercing blue eyes, which my dad always said he could never say no to. He once told me, "the day you find a woman who eyes melts your heart and sees right to your soul, grab her, she is the only one that will make you better than you can ever be alone." The look in my mother's eyes, as I continue to struggle to hold back any tears, in these moments, I can see understand what my father was talking about.

"He's fine, Willow. He just needed…some…time," Peeta quickly responds as he continues to keep his arm around my shoulder giving a slight reassuring embrace. At that point, I realized, I was no longer looking at either of them, my eyes seem to be focused on my feet.

"No Peeta, let HIM explain," Katniss snaps.

"Mother, leave him be," Willow interrupts. "You of all people should know sometimes, people time to process." Grandmother sends a not so nice glare at her daughter, then quickly soften as she sees the pain in daughter's face.

"I know, sweetie…I'm sorry…it's just…" Katniss starts. Before she can finish her statement, I pull away from my granddad and run up the stairs to my room, closing and locking to door behind me. There I let the tears freely flow. As I cry, I hear small footsteps come up the stairs. I know immediately who it is. I unlock the door and open it, as Prim walks in with our mother's eyes filled with tears. She hugs me, refusing to let go, as I close the door and lock it. She could never see anyone hurt. If she could not be with me while I was in pain, she could not bear it. So we sit in my room as Prim holds me, until she finally goes to sleep. I pick her up and lay her on my bed, as I sit at by desk watching her sleep.

I had heard the stories of how much my grandmother loved her sister, my great-aunt, my sister's namesake that she sacrificed her life to save her; and was broken when she died. As I watch over my sweet little sister as she lies there, so peaceful and innocent, I understand completely how my grandmother felt. There is nothing I would not do to protect her.

Willow's POV

"Maybe we should check on them?" asked Katniss.

"No, whatever is bothering Darius, he needs to work through it. Prim…she needs to be with him, or it will be worse for her. You know how sensitive she is," I explain to my mother. "Well, I made cheese buns and tea is ready, let's have breakfast while we wait for them to come down."

"Sounds like a great idea," my dad cheerfully retorts as he walks over and hugs my mom, giving her a little smile. I still look with astonishment and a little jealousy at how my stubborn and obstinate mother becomes so compliant with a little smile from my dad. As they walk over and take their seats at the table.

I quickly pull the cheese buns from the oven and place one on my dad's and my plate and two on mom's. I begin to pull out the cups for tea, but as my own tears begin to fall, my hands start to shake, and before I can do anything, dad grabs the cups and immediately sits me down. Mom simultaneously begins rubbing my back, as I grab her hand with both of mine.

"It's okay sweetie, he is fine and so are you," Katniss tries to reassure me.

"Mom, Darius is almost 16 and he will be leaving for the Academy in District 2 soon. He is hurting and he is running and there is nothing I can do," I sob. "I lost Tobias, now I am losing Darius!" Mom immediately and imploringly looks to dad, knowing in her heart, he would have the words she can never find.

Almost on cue, my dad wraps his arms around me as begins to speak softly into my ear, "You are a wonderful mother, who has done everything imaginable to love and support Haim and Prim. He misses his father and still blames himself."

"But…"I begin to say, but dad shushes me. "You can't fix his pain; you can't take it from him, no more than we can take the pain from you." I immediately look up at my parents and I see for the first time the pain and concern in their eyes, and their tears for me.

"Yes, sweetie, do you think we are unaware of your pain," Katniss adds matching my dad's soft tones. "You think your pain does not break our hearts and every day we see you withdraw into the bakery to avoid dealing with your hurt?

"What-?" I gasp. "Willow, have you forgotten who we are? The lost and pain we endured? And, more importantly, how much we love you and your brother, Cinna?" Peeta continues. "If we could take your pain, we would. If we could fix you, Haim and Prim, we would. However, what we can do is be here to love you and support you when you are ready."

"That is also what you are doing and must continue to do for him, Sweetie," my mom finishes.

"Willow, Darius is too much like you and me," she continues. "Until he is ready, there is nothing you can do."

"Do you know, Honey, that when I found Haim, he was sitting in the meadow, unable to enter the woods?" Peeta asks.

Shaking my head, "No."

"Why do you think he refused to enter?" dad continues.

"Because of Tobias' death?"

Dad and mom look and smile at each other, "sweetie, you just do not know the effect you have on people," as my dad places his hand on ours and gives a loving squeeze, my mom explains, "he did not want to hurt or worry you."

"Honey, you have not been back in the woods hunting since Tobias' death. Every time Haim goes hunting, he sees the pain on your face when he returns," Peeta shares. "You see, he did not just lose his dad, in his mind he also lost you"

"And misses you," Katniss adds.

That realization hit me where I never expected, "he lost me? He misses me?" I look at them both quizzically.

"Yes dear, just like I missed my mom, when she disappeared when my father died."

"But mom, I am here," I vehemently exclaim. I can feel my anger begin to rise as I lose understanding, until I hear his voice.

"But mom…you are not really here," Darius whimpers.

I look up to find my beautiful boy, with his father's gray eyes and his broad shoulders. His rustled hair…he looks just like his father at that age. I love him so much. But right now he is hurting, he is in pain, and all I want to do is hold him until he is no longer in pain. His eyes are bloodshot and traces of tears continue to mar his handsome face. I pull away from my parents, rising to my feet. All anger that was beginning to boil seems to melt away as I look into the pain in his eyes.

"What do you mean," I ask.

"Mom, you no longer sing, nor hunt. We never go to the lake anymore, it as if the things we did as a family is no longer important to you, nor…dad."

The hurt of his words send shivers through my body. How can he think that Tobias was not important to? I can feel anger rising again. "DARIUS HAYMITCH PALLER" as my volume begins to rise; tears start fall from my son eyes. I run immediately across the room and take him into my arms. "I'm sorry, sweetie," as Darius finally returns my hug. "I'm sorry. I love you so much that it hurts, almost as much as the loss of your father."

Turning briefly to my parents, who seem to have moved to the other room, "mom, dad…can you go up and check on Prim, I think Darius and I need to have a long overdue talk." They nod and head up the stairs. "Now Darius, I am going to make us some hot chocolate and we are going to talk this out, because the silence has created misunderstandings and unnecessary hurt. But before we start our talk, let me tell you two things. First, I love you and Prim more than anything, nothing will ever change that. Second, your father was my soulmate, the love I have for him I may never be able to explain adequately to you, but without you and Prim, I would not have been able to handle life without him. Now, go start a fire in the living room as I prepare our chocolate.

**A/N - My first fanfic. I was curious about the legacy of Katniss and Peeta, so I wanted to look at how their experience impacted their children and grandchildren. I look forward to reviewing your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cinna POV

"Thank you, Truvia," I say as she hands me my tea before exiting back through my office door. I can't help but think how grateful I am for her. She has been with me since Uncle Haymitch and Willow convinced me to run for District 12 Representative. I never wanted to be a politician. Uncle Haymitch never seemed to care much for it, but he was good at it…and I still feel a need to live up to his name. However, truthfully, Truvia does make it so much easier. She continues to amaze me. Mother never trusted anyone from the Capitol, and I guess when I was elected and arrived at the Capitol, I had no love of them myself. But, I remember when Truvia interviewed for her position; I was in awe of her confidence, her regal strength. Maybe I was even a little intimidated. The intensity and determination in her eyes immediately overwhelmed me.

_She walked through the door, with her flowing natural auburn hair, without any markings or piercings, wearing just enough makeup that enhanced her features. Her emerald green eyes were mesmerizing. She actually took my breath away. I sat there awkwardly, when she finally spoke._

_"Sir?" Truvia uttered._

_Stammering, I finally found my voice, "Yes, sorry, please sit down Miss?" as I look down at her resume, she interrupts…_

_"Please, just call me Truvia," _

_After almost an hour of talking about life, the Capitol, our families, the loss of her parents. It did seem like an interview, I had hired her as my assistant. She was nothing like I imagined Capital people would be like. My grandparents often would tell of the shallowness and opulence of the people from the Capital. Learning that she had lived her entire life in the Capital shocked me. Aside from her obvious Capitol accent, she could be from home or even District 4, where grandmother lived._

_Over the next couple of months, Truvia had taught me so much about the Capital and its rich history. Aunt Effie, had tried to teach me proper etiquette, but I was an unwilling student, however, Truvia had accomplished what Aunt Effie could not. Of course, I had never shared that fact with her before she passed away. _

_Uncle Haymitch, who appeared to lose all will to live when Aunt Effie died followed her to the grave the following summer, he had encouraged me to learn as much as I can about the Capital, but warned me to be careful who I placed my trust. But, for some reason I had placed my full trust in this woman. How easily she disarmed me. _

Now, 13 years later, Truvia had not only become my most valued assistant, but my closest friend. There is no one I trust more than her, besides my family. But, in many ways she has become my family. I wonder if she knows.

Just as I am lost in thought, the intercom buzzes. "Yes, Tru?" I answer as I press the speak button.

"You have a call from your sister on line 1. Also, remember you have a meeting with President Odair and the Security Council in 30 minutes," Truvia responds.

"Thank you, I'll get it," as I turn off the intercom.

"Hello Willow," I say picking up the phone.

"Hey pooh-ba," Willow responds in that irritating playful voice of hers.

"Will you please stop calling me that," I snap.

"Sorry, I just miss you Cinna. How are you?"

"Truthfully, I am tired and need a break. How are you and mom and dad," I ask.

"They are fine, considering…you know how they get," she replies wearily. I can hear the pain in her voice though she is trying to hide it.

"Willow, how are you, really," I ask more forcefully.

She sighs and I listen as her cries fill my ear while she recounts the morning's events with Darius. Finally, she tells me she misses me and wishes I could return to 12.

"Cinna, we all need you here. I need you," she says with more desire and urgency than I had heard her since Tobias' death. "You are the only one I can talk to. Mom and dad have their own struggles right now. And Darius…I-I just don't know how to help him," she finishes as her cries intensifies.

My hearts aches for her. All I want to do is hold her in my arms and protect her like she would hold me when I was a scared or lonely when I was boy. How did the strongest person I know become so damaged. My sister…my rock through the tough years…who always remained strong even when mom and dad were struggling with nightmares and those scary flashbacks; now I am here unable to be strong for her.

"Willow, I can't promise anything, but I will see what I can do. There is something brewing which may prevent my returning home, but I will try and make it home before the Honoring."

"Please, do try…and bring Truvia with you."

"Truvia?" Here we go again. I should have known we could not have a conversation without her pressing me.

"Yes Cinna, you know I know about your feeling for her after all these years?" Willow retorts. "You are as bad as dad; you have not told her how you feel, have you?

Blushing almost crimson red, "Willow, there is NOTHING between Truvia and me," I snap.

"Okay little pooh-ba, whatever you say." I can sense a smile crossing Willows face. I hate that all-knowing cynical smile of hers. "Just know this Cinna…you are wasting precious time that you could be having with the woman you love. You are depriving yourself and her of a love that is unmeasurable and a potential that can only be realized once in a lifetime. Trust me Cinna, a love that hurts when it is gone, but worth every moment."

I can hear the longing in my sisters' voice as she makes her last statement. All I can say is "I know."

"Sorry Cinna, it has been an emotional morning. I did not mean to place additional strain on you, I just want you to be happy," she quickly adds. "If Truvia is your Tobias, don't waste any more time, please?"

"I love you, sis." I reply.

"I love you, Cinna."

We speak for another 10 minutes as she catches me up on the changes in District 12 and additions to the family's third bakery. Just as she reminds me of Darius' upcoming birthday plans, there is a knock at the door, and I am once again entranced with Truvia's beautiful green eyes looking at me.

"Sir, it is time. The President has already called twice requesting your presence," Truvia cautiously, yet firmly informs.

"Thank you, Truvia. Tell the President we are on our way."

I quickly apologize to Willow and tell her I have to go. We again tell each other how much we love and miss one another before hanging up the phone. I take a last sip of my tea and pick up the report on my desk that I had been reviewing since late last night. I take a moment realizing the danger that Panem may be facing if what Inspector Hawthorne suspects is real. I take a last look at the emblem on the file, which shocks and horrifies me…the emblem of the Old Panem.

Looking up, I see Truvia standing and waiting for me. She can always read me, as I see the concern on her face.

"Don't worry Tru, I am fine," I tell her. "Come on, the President is waiting." As I walk through the door, Truvia grabs my hand, gives me a reassuring squeeze, then just as quickly releases her grip. We walk down the hall to the President's Council chamber. As we walk a pressing question invades my thoughts…will I ever have the courage to tell her? I pause and turn to her, our eye meeting, and all I can bring myself to say is "thank you." We exchange smiles and continue to our meeting in silence.

**A/N – I thought it was important it was important to explain where Cinna was and give a little insight to the closeness of the Mellark family, particularly Willow and her brother. Also, I wanted to provide a little context of the role Haymitch and Effie played in their lives, while also explaining why they will not be present in this story. Finally, the chapter, while probably my shortest chapter, provides a glimpse of the new political structure of Panem. I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
